


amour, amour. (on hold)

by norsuiet



Series: A TASTE OF HONEY [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Sirius Black, Good Peter Pettigrew, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Muggle Life, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Summer Romance, Welsh Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norsuiet/pseuds/norsuiet
Summary: james potter knew his friends' siblings were out of reach. after a disastrous alliance with regulus black, he didn't even try....until he met remus lupin's cute hufflepuff sister.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Hope Lupin & Lyall Lupin & Remus Lupin, Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Remus Lupin & Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A TASTE OF HONEY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	amour, amour. (on hold)

BRIELLE LUPIN was an introvert. that's why the only times you saw her, she was with her two close friends, or alone. but, brielle lupin was also a hufflepuff, and therefore, inexplicably liked amongst the whole school. 

james potter was an extrovert. he, of course, mostly hung out with his close group of friends, the marauders, but still cherished talking to everyone, every time he could. he was a gryffindor, and a handsome, popular boy, so he was envied yet loved at the same time. 

brielle lupin cared about everyone, but she especially cared about her brother remus. that's why she knew about sirius and the other marauders. 

james potter only cared about himself, his family and the marauders. mostly himself. that's why he forgot that one of his best mates, remus, had a sister. 

until they needed her... and her baking skills.

hello ๑ˊૢᵕˋૢ๑

if you are reading this... sorry 

im going to post the first chapter soon, but if i didn't post anything ao3 would have deleted the book

🧚♀️😊✨🌱🐸

**if you want some info about this book:**

the main character is remus' younger sister, uses pronouns she/her and is a hufflepuff.

the story starts in their fifth year, but brielle is in her fourth year

eventual wolfstar, regulus x barty crouch jr & background dorlene, fralice.

regulus black (the loml) WILL play an important part in this fic!!!! stan Hufflepuff x Slytherin friendship


End file.
